


Hide and seek

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki fluff, M/M, errr, violent fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: These were the last bombs Deidara ever threw at Tobi.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Hide and seek

"No! Senpai, I'm too young to die! I..."

A white spider flies toward Tobi. He runs away squealing and thrashing. The giant blast muffles everything he has to add. The reddish flare grows and dies as the smoke cloud expands.

"My god! You need to control your temper!"

Another spider. Another explosion.

Deidara looks at the smoke rising and then at the grayish fog he's created, waiting for Tobi to appear. A few seconds pass by.

"Tobi!"

No reply.

"Tobi, come here right now!" Deidara waits for an answer. "Tobi!"

Deidara stares through the fog, looking for an annoying orange mask. Everything is still. He couldn't have killed him. Not in a million years. Deidara throws bombs at Tobi because he knows he's impossibly good at dodging them. It's relaxing.

_It's cathartic._

"Tobi, we're not playing hide and seek!"

"Are we playing tag, then?" A whisper in his ear. A hand grabs his shoulder. "You're it."

Deidara's heart leaps from his chest as he spins around. Tobi is there. His mask and robe are covered in soot but he doesn't look injured.

"How the fuck..." His voice trails off and he tries again. "Don't you ever do that again! Hm!"

A soft giggle. Tobi salutes.

"Roger, Deidara-senpai!"

These were the last bombs Deidara ever threw at Tobi.


End file.
